


Magia Ancestral

by BlueMorpho1111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Chocolate, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, San Valentin, soulmate, tomarry - Freeform, vuelta de la muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMorpho1111/pseuds/BlueMorpho1111
Summary: Cuando un evento masivo te invita a descubrir a tu alma gemela, Harry Potter no puede estar más desinteresado. Su ex enemigo mortal, pues, tenía otros planes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el bingo realizado en el grupo de Facebook El Lado Oscuro de la Fama (Harrymort/Tomarry) con motivo de San Valentín.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y debo decir que lo disfruté mucho <3

Había sido una tarde ajetreada. Casi, casi, le había llegado un hechizo mortal. En teoría, las cosas mejorarían al llegar a casa, pero el destino indicaría lo contrario.

-Pero Harry, sabes que podría funcionar. Esta es la respuesta definitiva para saber si debemos seguir juntos o no, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?

-Ya me di cuenta solo, Ginny. Espero que tú igual lo hagas – repuso el moreno antes de cerrar la Red Flú. Para Ginny, tenían algunos problemas que se solucionarían pronto, pero para Harry el panorama era distinto. Ambos absortos en sus trabajos, Ginny yéndose por temporadas como jugadora de Quidditch y Harry arriesgando la cabeza a cada misión importante, poco a poco habían drenado el amor que creían sentir uno por el otro durante la guerra, ya tres años atrás.

Vacío. Eso era lo que sentía desde que la guerra acabara. Como si, una vez libres del Señor Tenebroso, nada encendiera esa llama que no sabía que estaba ahí. Estrés post traumático, lo llamó Hermione. Armar tu vida tal como estaba planeado, lo llamó Ron. Con la sutil diferencia de que todo lo que suponía correcto, se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Fue poco después de la Gran Pelea con Ginny, la que demostró que simplemente no podían seguir viviendo juntos, que se desplegó el gran Evento de San Valentín del mundo mágico. Un anuncio en el Profeta, primera plana, fue todo lo que hizo falta para capturar la atención de muchos de forma efectiva (La sociedad del espectáculo en su forma más primitiva, la verdad). Algo nunca antes visto, sin duda prometía finales felices o tragedias inconmensurables según fuera el caso. Las reglas eran bastante sencillas: un dije sería entregado a cada participante. Bajo una serie de hechizos confidenciales, que se remitían a las etapas de la magia ancestral, cada dije te destinaría para que conocieras, o te reencontraras, con tu alma gemela.

Muchas parejas, felices, se inscribieron vía lechuza para ser parte del megaevento y endulzar su San Valentín demostrándose que pertenecían uno al otro. Se escuchaban los cuchicheos en cada esquina; Harry los veía y pensaba en que era estúpido, porque si de verdad supieras quién es tu alma gemela no confiarían en la misma magia que se los demuestre. Simplemente lo sentías, desde el centro de tu ser. Harry rió amargamente para si mismo, pensando en que nunca lo había sentido en viva experiencia. Más bien, era lo que creía real, entre un vortice de cambios, emociones y perdidas.

-o-

“Gracias por elegir nuestro servicio “Descubriendo a mi corazón”. El dije asignado, al ser otorgado a su destinatario, adquiere el color del alma de su persona destinada. Tiene un sensor adquirido que avisará mediante pequeñas vibraciones y señales direccionales en el aire qué tan cerca se encuentran mutuamente. Una vez se encuentren, ambos dijes se fusionarán en uno solo, representando su desti….”

-Incendio – musitó el moreno, incapaz de soportar más esta soberana estupidez. ¡Ni siquiera creía que el amor existiera! Tantas personas en el mundo mueren por amor, se motivan a vivir cada día bajo sus funciones, pero otras simplemente hacen su mejor esfuerzo para seguir existiendo. Quizá, sólo quizá, las cosas serían mejores si supiera qué decisiones tomar.

Su única decisión buena, una vez su vida dejó de estar bajo continuo acecho mortífago, fue decidir que su relación no daba para más. Todo estaba bien ahora, ¿verdad? Mantendría su departamento en la zona muggle y Ginny ascendería en su carrera como siempre había deseado. Pero basta de divagaciones: la pregunta aquí era cómo, sin haberse inscrito, le llegó semejante paquete.

Su dije era verde esmeralda, como sus ojos. Cuando llegó aquella lechuza, al principio, creyó que era una broma de mal gusto. ¿Él se había inscrito? ¡No lo recordaba! Aún así, no tuvo otra opción que seguir: no debes enfadar a la magia ancestral. Amargos recuerdos volvieron nuevamente, de cuando el Cáliz lo forzó a un torneo del que salió vivo de milagro, cuando lo quiso matar Vold….

No. Él ya está muerto, y todo está bien. Todo está bien, se continúa repitiendo a sí mismo como un mantra, mientras las luces se prenden en la ciudad y se sirve otro vaso de whisky de fuego como un autómata. 

-o-

Dos días antes de tan desafortunado incidente, algo más interesante tomaba lugar. Bajo una madrugada salpicada por una fría llovizna, un cuerpo desnudo se materializaba en una curva oculta de la carretera. El primer respiro de vida fue aterrador, como si de un recién nacido se tratara y no conociera su propio cuerpo. Okay, tiene piernas, brazos y mucho, mucho frío. Al comienzo, no recuerda nada de su pasado y se queda en posición fetal, en un inútil intento de cobijarse. No le toma más que un par de minutos que toda su vida reaparezca como flashbacks, a la velocidad de una metralleta, lo que hace todo aún más confuso.

“No lo entiendo. Debería estar muerto. Todo se había derrumbado, el imperio que debían construir reducido a nada. A ver, pensemos. Qué ha cambiado: La Luz ganó. Perdí a muchos mortífagos y los que sobrevivieron aún son perseguidos por los Aurores. Morí a manos de ese mocoso, otra vez. Harry Potter.”

Una vez pronunció esas palabras, cayó de rodillas al suelo, seguro de que estaba muriendo. ¿Qué tipo de tortura era esta? Un océano fluía dentro de su pecho, mientras sus entrañas se retorcían en una danza de interminables nudos. Peor aún, cierta ligereza en su cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad, como siempre lo había hecho. Cierta tensión que hubiera sentido desde el momento en que vio por primera vez a su némesis explota, y duele, oh, duele.

Tal parece que no tiene otra elección que admitirlo, seguro de que el destino lo ha devuelto al mundo terrenal sólo para presentarle un infierno personal.

Estas sensaciones son incómodas, y no las entiendo en lo absoluto. Nunca había sentido esto antes. O tal vez sí, disfrazado de mi obsesión por dominar todo.

Estoy enamorado de Harry Potter.

-o-

Entre los participantes destacaba un atractivo joven, pelo negro, facciones finas y una mirada misteriosa que, dirían algunas, llegaba a ser terriblemente seductora. Nadie podía adivinar, después de tantos años, que Tom iba tras lo que quería. Como buen Slytherin, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

-o-

Tom, ex Señor Tenebroso, bajo un hechizo desilusionador paseaba por las afueras de Londres buscando algún terreno baldío ideal. No tenía varita, pero de todas formas no la necesitaba: aún era uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos, eso no había cambiado. Transformar lo que tenía a su alrededor sería bastante sencillo. Una vez se aseguró de encontrar el pequeño departamento del Niño-Que-Vivió, visualizó lo que quería y vio cómo una casa en ruinas cerca de ahí, posiblemente víctima de un antiguo incendio, se transformaba en una pequeña casa de madera. No era mucho, pero, no necesitaría más que esto.

Una vez con una dirección fija, pudo terminar su inscripción. Seguía entonces revisar lo más importante. Su dije era rojo, pero de un tono apagado. ¿Su alma gemela tenía que ser tan triste? Pues, él se encargaría de que eso cambiara: Si resultaba ser Harry, haría todo lo humanamente posible para iluminar su vida. Si era, al contrario, otra persona X, se aseguraría de neutralizarla de tal forma que su alma no existiera. ¿Un beso del dementor, quizá? Debería neutralizar el hechizo, dado que el alma del contrario sería absorbida. Una sonrisa asomaba sus labios, antes de repetirse mentalmente que esta segunda oportunidad merecía que hiciera las cosas bien.

Una vez leyó bien las instrucciones, quemó el informativo. El dije, bajo un sencillo hechizo del portador, permitiría escribirle vía lechuza a su persona destinada aún sin conocerla. Nervioso, sin encontrar bien las palabras, se decidió a convocarle a una cita a ciegas. ¿Quizá un pequeño café sea lo ideal? Teniendo gente cerca, quizá disminuya los nervios del moreno. Quizá disminuya los suyos propios. Revisó entre sus compras del día anterior hasta encontrar pergamino y una pluma y se puso manos a la obra.


	2. Chapter 2

Poco después de recibir su dije, Harry intentó deshacerse de él, pero no podía dejarlo más allá de cinco metros lejos sin que volviera una y otra vez a su lado. ¡Maldición! Si la magia del amor es tan antigua y sagrada, ¿cómo fue posible que se pudiera engañar sólo para joderle la vida a él, Potter, después de lograr tener un poco de paz en toda su vida?

“No hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry”, había dicho Hermione. “Compañero, quizá esto sea justo lo que necesitas para dejar de andar tan deprimido. No es que no me sienta mal porque ya no estés con mi hermana, pero nada que hacerle”, diría Ron. Ellos no lo entenderían. No quería arriesgarse a conocer a una desconocida así de la nada, menos alguien con quien supuestamente tenía un vínculo tan íntimo sin siquiera saberlo.

Paralizado, lo dejó estar, ignorando esa pesadez en su interior que le acusaba de esconderse en lugar de enfrentar lo desconocido. Esa valentía Gryffindor, en algún momento, se había desvanecido junto a muchas otras cosas. Hasta que llegó aquella carta.

“Hola, ¿qué tal? No nos conocemos, pero eres mi alma gemela. El dije mágico permite enviarnos cartas antes de conocernos, por lo que me pareció adecuado que nos veamos para conocernos mejor. Como recordarás, el informativo estipula que debemos conocernos antes del día de San Valentín, para hacer efectiva la magia. Espero de corazón que tus motivos para emprender este viaje sean tan fuertes como los míos. ¿Qué te parece este jueves frente al Caldero Chorreante?

Esperaré con ansias

-J”

“No sé cómo decirte esto, pero yo no me inscribí a nada. No sé qué pasó, pero alguien engañó al sistema y me puso en est…..”

Otra bola de papel lanzada a la pared. ¿Cómo explicarlo? “Quizá esto sea lo que necesitas”, resonaban las palabras en su corazón. La expresión de Ginny al enterarse que efectivamente estaba participando en el evento aún le perseguía. “He reflexionado y creo que debería dejarlo ir, ¿verdad? Ahora ve y toma las riendas” le diría ella mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente el hombro.

Hay que ponerle un fin a esto, se dijo finalmente. Tomó papel y lápiz y escribió su respuesta, mientras la pequeña lechuza picoteaba las sobras de la cena y el sol se ocultaba bañando de oro los edificios de Londres.

-o-

Sus continuos recorridos por la ciudad le demostraron la ferocidad con la que sus antiguos súbditos eran perseguidos. Los pocos afortunados que se habían librado de la prisión, o la muerte, cargaban un estigma tal que parecía imposible de soportar a menos que tuvieras un corazón de piedra. Todo había cambiado tanto que parecía imposible adaptarse a esta nueva vida. Recordando sus objetivos muy claramente, comenzó a forjar su nueva identidad.

-o-

Era un día nublado, típico de Londres. Esperó, con el corazón en la mano, a su secreto compañero. Una vez lo divisó a lo lejos, su pulso cardíaco se detuvo por un momento. El antiguo Gryffindor estaba más alto, más adulto, pero con una tristeza en la mirada como la que nunca le había visto.

  * Hola – dijo Harry, enfocado en las baldosas del piso.
  * Hola – respondió Tom. Su cabello era rojizo, con unos ojos avellana y un cuerpo musculoso. Sí, un buen glamour, se felicitó a sí mismo.
  * Así que… ¿almas gemelas? – soltó Harry, sin escrúpulos-. ¿No es extraño?
  * Bastante – rió Tom-. Entonces… ¿cómo te llamas?
  * ¿De verdad no lo sabes? – su expresión se iluminó por un instante. ¡Alguien que no lo reconocía ni le pediría autógrafos! Merlín, esto sí era un buen comienzo-. Potter. Harry Potter.
  * Llámame John – por fuera mantenía una máscara calmada, pero por dentro estaba chillando como una adolescente.



Le invitó a una pequeña cafetería que había a un par de cuadras. Porque sí, Tom había hecho una exhaustiva observación etnográfica de los mejores lugares para una primera cita en el sector, y muchas parejillas parecían gustar de ese lugar. Una vez tuvieron la carta en sus manos, tuvo otro mini ataque de pánico.

  * Una torta de chocolate, por favor – pidió Harry, relamiéndose los labios.



Tom no sabía qué pedir. Nunca se había preocupado por placeres tan mundanos como irse a comer a un café (dominar el mundo era un fin más importante), pero no tenía opción. Terminó pidiendo sólo un chai latte, porque sus ingredientes prometían un sabor intenso.

  * ¿No te gusta el chocolate? – ahora Harry lo veía con una media sonrisa, bastante más feliz después de comer parte de su tarta.



Pues, nunca había visto mucho de esas golosinas en el orfanato, y en Hogwarts no le parecían muy interesantes. Pero ver a Harry ofreciéndole un poco era un espectáculo demasiado adorable para decirle que no. Wow. Un placer (mundano) del que se había perdido en sus tiempos como señor tenebroso.

Se mostraron sus respectivos dijes y se sorprendieron al descubrir que representaban las casas de Hogwarts del contrario. Este sería un buen punto de conversación, un ancla a la que aferrarse en un ambiente totalmente desconocido para ambos. Desde las escaleras, las materias en las que eran tan buenos, qué profesores odiaban, pasajes secretos y más.

En el momento en que Harry le preguntó por qué había decidido someterse a un lazo tan comprometedor, simplemente dijo que tenía un presentimiento de que su alma gemela era alguien compatible a él, y más cercano de lo que esperaba. El resto de la velada fue algo incómoda, pero soportable. Se hicieron preguntas rutinarias, de las que ambos respondían muy poco. Con pasados tan tormentosos, es difícil abrirse, independiente de que la persona frente a ti sea, acorde a la magia ancestral, tu alma gemela.

A esto le siguieron nuevas tardes, nuevas salidas a explorar intereses que tuvieran en común. Fueron descubriendo que eran más similares de lo que esperaban: Harry demostró ser una persona de un humor sarcástico que lograba sacarle muchas sonrisas, mientras Tom era una persona muy culta que gozaba de ir a museos y librerías, descubriendo nuevos destinos de una ciudad que parecía no dormir nunca.

-o-

  * Aún no puedo creer que no te gusten los sillones que elegí – reiría John, mientras patinan junto al río.
  * ¡No dije eso! Nada más los considero algo… ¿petulantes? – esto provocaría que el aludido se deslizara con la clara intención de atacarle (a cosquillas, una debilidad recientemente descubierta). Sería tanta su euforia que, antes que se den cuenta, caen uno sobre el otro sobre el frío pasto. Sus caras quedarían muy cerca una de la otra, invitando a una cercanía a la que ninguno se había rendido. Se quedarían así, viéndose extasiados, sabiendo que nunca podrían tener suficiente de esas miradas.



-o-

Los días pasaban, y a pesar de que su afecto iba en aumento Harry dudaba. John era un personaje misterioso, no le decía prácticamente nada de su vida y eso le ponía bastante inquieto. Se supone que era su alma gemela, ¿verdad? Él sí está hecho un esfuerzo por confesarle a grandes rasgos parte de sus miedos, de su propia vulnerabilidad. Tampoco es como que pudiera demandar demasiado: le asustaba molestar demasiado. No quería crear grietas en un hielo aún bastante frágil.

Por su parte, John/Tom se permite llorar por todo lo que nunca tuvo, sólo por un rato, para evitar enfrentar las verdades que sí o sí saldrán a la luz en algún momento.

-o-

  * ¿Vienes muy seguido al Londres muggle?
  * Poco, realmente, pero mi experiencia hasta el momento es satisfactoria. ¿Qué hay de ti?
  * El Mundo Mágico me gusta, pero es tan… pequeño.
  * No deja de ser fascinante. Cuando te criaste en el mundo muggle, es un nuevo universo.
  * ¿Qué hay de tus…? - se detuvo, preocupado de cruzar una brecha invisible
  * Muertos, nunca los conocí.
  * Tampoco yo.



Contemplaron el horizonte detrás de los patos que estaban alimentando, presas de una complicidad tácita que sólo crecería con el tiempo.

-o-

\- Harry, Harry, ¿todo bien? – le preguntó Neville. Era una junta masiva de ex compañeros en una pequeña taberna. Cerveza de mantequilla, risas y alegría por todas partes.

\- Harry está mejor que nunca, sólo está enamorado – contestó Luna del otro lado de la mesa, soñadora. El aludido sonrió en respuesta, sin confirmar o desmentir nada.

-o-

Hasta que un día Tom desapareció. Dejó de responder lechuzas, no tenía flu, nunca dio su dirección.

Pero Harry tenía que encontrarlo. No importaba que nunca se hubiera inscrito a ese evento de San Valentín por su cuenta, sino que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de John. Verse era tan normal como usar zapatos, como respirar. “Ayúdame”, le susurró a su dije, el que se colgó en el cuello. Este adquirió un brillo inusual, se elevó un poco y lo fue guiando.

Vivían más cerca de lo que creía. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tocó, y tocó nuevamente, hasta que John abriera. Lo que siguió fue confuso, traumatizante, extraño. Que por qué te estás ocultando, que necesitaba verte, que me estaba preocupando. Vería a Tom, no John, tal como lo recordara en la cámara de los secretos en segundo año, pero ese era un recuerdo, pero Tom estaba muerto. Asustarse era poco, demandar una respuesta era imperativo. Tom confesaría que de alguna forma volvió a este mundo, que el afecto que sentía por él era tan grande que necesitaba comprobarlo. Que necesitaba hacer las cosas bien esta vez, ya no más maldad, no más muerte, sólo las decisiones correctas. Que estaba aterrado de que si se enterara de quien era huiría, lo mataría, lo destrozaría. Y en crisis existencial le diría que él le inscribió en el evento en ´primer lugar, que tenía el poder suficiente para engañar el sistema. Siempre supo, desde que era un bebe, desde que es a maldición reboto en su frente, que sus vidas estarían destinadas para siempre.

Decir que estaba shockeado era poco. Su magia comenzó a concentrarse como un remolino a su alrededor. Era un remolino de oscuridad y sus ojos reflejaban tormenta, una vorágine tan fuerte que podría derrumbar el mismo universo. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de desaparecer con un trueno, como el que tuviera en su frente.

Sus dijes, unidos pero aún no entrelazados, habían adquirido una luz propia azul eléctrica, que palpitaba como si de un corazón se tratara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy para nada conforme con este final, no considero que les haga justicia en lo absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo quería algo sencillo y libre de tanto dolor~~

Fueron unas semanas… extrañas. Tom, ya sin su glamour, no volvió a salir. Sus días se remitían a despertar, llorar, ir al baño, seguir llorando y dormir, así era su bucle hasta que días y noches se fueron desdibujando en confusas imágenes y retazos. A ratos, las ganas de buscar a Potter eran fuertes, no le tomaría nada, tenía que intentarlo y se dejaba llevar por la dulce esperanza.

Hasta que éste volvió por su cuenta, sólo para pegarle un puñetazo en plena nariz con la guardia baja.

  * ¡No es justo! – le gritó, un puñetazo, y otro más, hasta que exhausto se dejó caer al suelo con la respiración agitada y lágrimas en sus ojos.
  * ¿Qué no es justo? – replicó Tom. Se limpió la sangre de la cara, tomó a Harry de la camisa y lo elevó hasta quedar a su altura-. ¿QUÉ NO ES JUSTO?
  * Mi familia, ¡mataste a mis putos padres! Y a Sirius, Fred, Tonks, Lup… - no pudo seguir hablando, la rabia acumulándose en su garganta como una piedra que no le daba tregua. Hizo un esfuerzo para sacar las palabras de su boca-. Y te fuiste, después de haberme perseguido, y finalmente pude ser libre.
  * ¿Libre? ¿Crees que estabas libre? No te engañes, Harry, ¡tu vida siguió siendo igual de miserable! – los ojos del Gryffindor, vidriosos, reflejaron una sorpresa sin igual, mientras el Slytherin sostenía su barbilla con sus manos para asegurarse de enfrentar la situación-. En ese entonces, era lo que creía correcto. Quería limpiar la mugre de este mundo y lo hubiera logrado. Deberías entenderlo mejor. Después de todo, no sabía lo que era el amor.
  * ¿Crees que yo sí? ¡Mi infancia fue una puta mierda!
  * ¡Pero tuviste apoyo de muchísimas personas! Todas esas muertes te dolieron porque conociste el amor, la amistad, cosas que yo mismo creí que no existirían. Entiendo por qué no fuiste a Rasvenclaw, Potter. Pretender que respetara un mundo que jamás me dio nada, nada. Y aún así no pude evitarlo. Siempre estuviste ahí, por mí. Compartimos un vínculo por años, “Maldita sea, ¡¡¡una PARTE DE MI vivió en ti prácticamente toda tu vida!!!, hasta que la destruiste.
  * Entonces, ¿todo esto es mi culpa? No lo comprendo. Me torturaste, me querías matar cada año, pero me estas buscando de nuevo y dices que con buenas intenciones. ¿Qué tipo de distopia es esta?
  * ¡No es culpa de nadie! ¿Seamos, seamos objetivos, está bien? Nuestras almas están conectadas. Volví de la muerte, otra vez, no sé cómo, pero creo que entiendo el por qué.
  * Tom, no… - las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus ojos, negándose aun a negar la verdad. Negándose a la alegría innata que venía cada vez que pasaron tiempo juntos, cada vez que le enseñaba un pedacito más de su vida, cada vez que lo veía sonreír-. ¿Te arrepientes?
  * No te imaginas cuánto. Si hubiera comprendido antes que mi obsesión por ti era algo más, te hubiera evitado mucho dolor.
  * Pero lo hecho hecho está – musitó el ojiverde-. Creo que también debería disculparme por no haberte escuchado. Sólo me fui, porque temía que… temía que si me quedaba te hubiera lastimado de verdad – antiguos recuerdos de Dobby, el que nunca quería matar, solo herir o lastimar de gravedad, corrieron fugaces por los pasillos de la memoria. Esto no iba a funcionar-. Duele, duele demasiado.
  * Lo sé – susurró Tom, aún sin soltar el agarre en el contrario. ¿Tendrían una oportunidad, después de tanto daño? – Harry, ¿por qué estás aquí?
  * Renuncié – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Renuncié, porque no quiero nada que me ate aquí. No comprendo bien qué está pasando, pero tú eres lo que me hace sentir vivo. Nunca me sentía más pleno que luchando contra ti, o huyendo de tus mortífagos, incluso en mis pesadillas más turbulentas.



Esa fue la realización más difícil. Fue cuando ambos por su cuenta se dieron cuenta de que tener un alma gemela es mucho más que amarse, o tener cosas en común, o un limpio pasado. No, es un trabajo de todos los días aprender a construir una vida en la que haya mutua confianza en base a una cercanía mucho más primitiva y ancestral que los mantendría juntos hasta el final.

Se abrazaron de una forma que prometía largas conversaciones a la luz de la luna, tartas de chocolate y una compañía que jamás se iría nuevamente. La fusión de sus dijes fue completada, transformándose en una miniatura de una brillante serpiente enrollándose en las zarpas de un majestuoso león.

Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Harry estaría dispuesto a dejar todo atrás? Tom le ofreció la opción de mantener su identidad falsa, podría ser algún extranjero, estudiante de intercambio, lo que sea, así de grande era su afecto. Pero no haría falta nada de eso, susurraba este, convencido de que este cambio en su vida sería el definitivo, que su amor podría valer mil Weasleys más.

La misma magia ancestral, probablemente, fue la encargada de devolver a Tom a la vida. Merecía ser feliz con Harry, y Harry a su vez merecía encontrar esa luz en su vida. Dejarían todo atrás, iniciando una nueva vida rebosante de dulces promesas.


End file.
